


五月

by Eidth



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidth/pseuds/Eidth
Summary: 不过是普通日常的十五分钟，但和你的一分一秒都超幸运的。
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 2





	五月

**Author's Note:**

> writer：夜山鬼
> 
> （不习惯的小伙伴可以去lof的结航tag鸭）（其实是520贺文，发晚了w）

“啊，阿结....”的场航海向远处樱花树旁那一道挺拔的身影招了招手，脚下的步伐逐渐变快，最后小跑了起来，“早上好。”  
五稜结人挥舞着手臂，跨出树荫上前迎去，“早啊，航海还是一如既往来得很准时嘛！” 结人的目光追随着航海的身影，从跳动的衣角到飘扬的发梢，滑过运动后翕张的鼻翼，最终落在了一双含笑的眼眸当中。那是已经见过了无数遍的，无论是排练时抑或是学习中的航海，而如今再见之时，依然爽快上扬的嘴角率直地表现出结人飙升的心情。  
终于，略带凉意的五月微风徐徐吹来，拨开云层，闪着金辉的淡色单樱随风轻轻舞动，明亮的阳光为整个世界泼上颜色，唤醒了所有的一切。  
“哈哈哈，真美啊。”  
“是啊。”  
眨眨眼睛驱散阳光映照而来的光斑，忍住想要舔舐干涩下唇的欲望，航海艰难地吞咽了一点唾液才勉强缓解了突如其来的干渴，捏紧了琴盒的肩带和结人一起走到树荫之中。掏出手机又确认了一遍时间，航海皱着眉侧头看向一旁仍在傻笑的结人，“喂，阿结，Argonavis的其他人呢？”  
没错，已经比集合时间迟了五分钟了，仍然看不到莲、桔梗和万浬三人的身影。  
今天是Argonavis约好要在五稜郭公园举办赏樱live的日子。莲负责选曲，结人负责联系场地，桔梗负责设备方，万浬负责宣传，而航海则统筹把控live的所有细节。五人各司其职，为这一天做足了准备。  
怎么可能还没到见面的地方呢，航海想，到底是哪里出了差错呢？嗯，地方、场地......啊。  
航海无奈的看着站在身旁抱臂不断思索还念念有词的苦恼身影，叹了口气，“我说，阿结啊....”  
“不应该这样啊....难道...?不不不、不可能......”  
“阿结。”  
“怎么了，航海？”  
“你通知他们集合的地点了吗？”  
“诶？大概吧....”  
“我看是没有吧？他们应该是在live场地等着我们了。”  
“哈哈哈，这样啊，他们还真是积极啊！”  
“真是的，阿结下次要好好通知到啊。”  
“可是说到五稜郭公园，集合的地方就是这里吧！”  
“这——”  
“看，航海都有好好的来到我面前，对吧？”  
“这是因为——”  
是因为这是我们常在假期时一起游玩的地方，是我们一起办街头live的地方，也是......我们相遇的地方。  
航海突然有点心不在焉。  
民谣吉他轻缓的和弦波动了凝滞的空气，打断了航海将要脱口而出的似是而非的话语。  
航海才刚手忙脚乱地打开免提，万浬的声音便立刻传出了，“喂喂喂，航海、航海，听得见吗？你在哪里呀？”  
“啊，万浬，没什么，只是稍微有点迷路了。”  
“这样啊，那航海能联系到结人吗？我们怎么打电话他都不接。”  
“阿结的话，正和我在一起呢。”航海一边回应万浬，一边冲结人甩去一个眼刀。  
结人拿出手机看到五六个未接电话，只能小心避开航海的视线，心虚地挠了挠眉骨，“抱歉抱歉，让你们担心了。”  
“你们现在在live场地吗？”航海接道，“我们马上过去。”  
“没问题吧？那我们等你们哦，回见！”  
结人提起一直放在树荫下的琴盒，等航海收好手机，另一手自然而然地搂住了航海的肩膀，将身体大半的重量压了上去，“出发出发，航海，让队员等太久可是当不成一个好Leader的！”  
“事到如今你还真敢说啊，阿结。”航海没好气地拿手肘顶开了身后耍赖的人。  
两人一边打闹一边畅快地欢笑，跌跌撞撞地、但又笔直地向目的地前进。

微风轻拂，樱花飒飒飘落，树下光影斑驳。  
航海微微落后结人半步走着，已经快到了live场地，再长的路终将也会走到尽头。  
“Argonavis成立了。”航海觉得自己的声音非常干涩沙哑。  
“嗯？你说什么，航海？”结人的嗓音蕴含着愉悦的情绪。  
“Live也好好地举办过了。”航海没有抬起头，他感受到结人慢了半步走在了自己的身边。  
“啊，确实，离我们的梦想又近了一步。”结人抬头，穿过花与花的缝隙看向遥远的青空。  
“我是说啊——”听不见周围的声音，只能听见自己的声音被百倍千倍的放大，“谈论梦想倒没什么，但、阿结你，能担得起这个责任吗？”  
结人略微睁大了双眼，牵了牵嘴角，“毕竟我是Leader什么的。”  
“就是说，要把一切都背负起来，所有成员的人生也是。”  
航海侧过头去，目光灼灼地望着结人，阳光在他的身上跳跃，看不清他的表情，只能看到棱角分明地下颌和翘起的嘴角。  
“不愧是航海啊，一直都这么慎重可靠。”结人闭了闭被光刺痛的双眼，“这种琐碎的事情就不要考虑那么多了，我会想办法处理好的。”  
“可是！”  
“所以说——！”结人猛地迈出两步走到航海身前，按住他的肩膀强迫他与自己对视，“航海就试着多相信我一点吧！”  
航海一眨不眨地看着结人的眼睛，他试着从里面读出其他的情绪，然而却做不到，因为其中确确实实只有自信和信任。航海喉头滚了滚，“嗯，我相信你——”如果可以的话，我也会背负阿结你的人生。  
“结——人——，航——海——”  
结人耳朵动了动，松开了航海向声音的方向看去，“这声音，是莲吧，今天嗓子的状态听起来很不错啊。”  
“确实是，”航海深吸了一口气，又悠长地叹了出去，“应该是桔梗看到我们了，所以让莲叫我们快点过去。”所以为什么不打电话啊？那家伙该不会是故意的吧。  
“那我们快点过去吧，航海。”  
“嗯，快点走吧。”  
一只潮湿又温暖的手突如其来地握上了航海的手腕，指尖的厚茧搭在脉搏上，锁紧的虎口带来紧缚感。没等开口抗议，一股大力拉扯着航海向呼唤的方向飞奔而去，树间透出的光点连成光带，就好像斗转星移构成星轨。  
“跑起来了噢，航海！”哈，结人叹了一口气，“如果没有我，航海总是会胡思乱想呢。”  
啊，好像就是这样，是这样的一道光，照进了孤独黑暗的世界，把大家从自卑、自闭、自傲、自责中拉了出来，组成了Argonavis，扬帆、启航。  
前方逐渐能看清楚熟悉的身影了，挥舞着鼓棒的万浬，一边招手一边呼喊的莲，不断调试设备的桔梗。不知是因为春末夏初的天气，还是因为温热的手掌散发的热气，航海脸颊通红，散发出了些微汗意。也不知是因为剧烈运动，还是因为突然高涨的情绪让心脏加速鼓动，航海扑哧一下痛快地笑出声来，什么啊，背负不背负的，大家不是都在这里嘛。  
“能与你、能与你们相遇，真的是太好了。”  
“嗯？新曲？”  
“算是吧、大概。”  
“好厉害啊，航海，等live结束买只Nappolin奖励你！”  
“明明你自己更想喝吧！”

今天的阿结还是一样的笨蛋，真是的...。  
真的是，太好了。


End file.
